


[vid] The Greatest

by starlady



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive.Hera, Sabine, Ahsoka, and the Rebellion.





	[vid] The Greatest

audio: Sia ft. Kendrick Lamar, "The Greatest"  
length: 3:24  
stream: **[on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/284564805)** for people in Germany; password: rebels  
download: **[250MB on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/to4uoe8nvajnl7t/starlady_The%20Greatest.mp4?dl=0)**  
 

 

[Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sia/thegreatest.html)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I love _Star Wars Rebels_ , and though the strength of my feelings about Kanan and Ezra surprised me, I knew that I loved the show's female characters from the beginning. Hera, Sabine, and Ahsoka are all the heroes of their own stories, and they're all different women who do very different things for the Rebellion--and they all live to see the fall of the Empire. Ahsoka gets the Kendrick verse because, as a former Jedi Knight (as the Bendu calls her in an unfilmed scene), she walks a different path than the other members of the space family.  
>   
> This vid premiered at Club Vivid 2018, the last one ever, and it got a great reaction in the room--I was really happy that people liked it and that I got to see and share that reaction for myself. Thank you, VividCon, and may the Force be with you.  
>   
> I'm [on tumblr](https://starlady38.tumblr.com/), and so is [this vid](https://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/176965891796/my-final-club-vivid-premiere-hera-sabine-ahsoka).


End file.
